Naruto's mask
by matt uzumaki
Summary: se naruto in his adventures with team seven and his hidden eyes. if the scroll of sealing contained a note from his father about him and his cousin how would naruto reacte? i suck at summeries but read and find out how good it is to be the last blood theft ninja.
1. Chapter 1

Chapt. 1 the traitor

"talking"

'_thinking'_

_**Jutsu name**_

'_letter or book'_

(point of view)

Im writing this before school and I haven't had any coffee yet so no flames this chapter any ways on with the story

(Naruto)

Naruto looked up as sun broke through the curtains. _'Ugh why do I have to wake up at all' _said blonde thought as he climbed out of bed.

Naruto walked to the bathroom as he blinked the sleep from his eyes. He fixed his hair so it was ready for the day he looked attentively at the _two _seals on his body he attentively touched the one over his heart. He had noticed the seal about 2 months ago when he showed the third he told him it was a power seal and if he wanted to release it all he needed to do is to do was push chakra to the seal and smear blood on it in a vertical line but not a horizontal line. He had always wondered why everyone told you not the smear blood in a horizontal line.

'_Shit I'm going to be late e for the academy test' _he thought as he saw the clock read 7:36, the academy started at 8:00. He ran to his room and grabbed his jumpsuit. He ate a hurried breakfast and scrambled to get out the door. He ran all the way to the academy, and let me tell you ever for a stamina power house it's a long run. He ran into the room that was his class's designated room.

(Time skip 2 hours)

Naruto stood there looking at the scroll he had already mastered _**kage bunshin. **_He looked at the writing at the bottom, it read

_"Dear Naruto,_

_If you are reading this you will have been showed this by the Godaime Hokage, this is the fourth Hokage and if you don't know about your tenant, I suggest you stop reading. Or for any reason if you stole the scroll I will come back from the dead and hurt you. I suggest you look at kage bunshin like your Otōto, you should excel with it because when they dispel they give you there knowledge. And I want to apologize to you for sealing the kyu I'm sorry I have to go Naruto I love you and make me proud."_

After that there was no more writing as if he stopped. Naruto was now confused and sad because he wanted to know what the fourth was going to say. But at the same time he was happy to find a technique that will allow him to learn much faster _'I wonder if I should tell the Hokage that he can use this to get his paper work done, no I can say I'll tell him if he tells me what the fourth Hokage meant by my Otōto, and about the fourth loving me' _

Before he did anything he thought of the seal on his heart, and about the one on his stomach he suddenly got an idea. He bit his thumb and winced at the pain he was still not used to pain like others in his class, but he was accustomed to the stab of a kunai and the pain of a torch having been stabbed and burned in some of his pervious beatings.

He dragged his thumb across his "chest seal" as he called it and out popped a scroll he eyed it curiously but knew he had no time to look at it. He put the scroll in his pocket and picked up the forbidden scroll. Just as he rolled it up he heard a familiar voice say "Naruto what are you doing, why did you steal the scroll of forbidden sealing?" "Dose this mean I pass Ikura-sensei, I did learn a technique after all" as Naruto was saying this Mizuki showed up and said "yes Naruto, just give me the scroll and I'll give you your headband" .

"No Naruto don't do it he only wants the scroll" screamed Ikura, but Mizuki was one step ahead and said "hey Naruto if you give me the scroll I'll tell you why everyone hates you" at this Naruto took a step forward wanting to know the answer to his most asked question "No Mizuki it's forbidden don't say anything!" Ikura screamed at the traitorous man to no avail cause he said "Naruto you know of the nine tailed fox right, the fourth never killed it he sealed it in you Naruto, you are the reincarnation of the none tailed fox."

**Sorry for the cliffy but I have to go im gonna be late to school bye read & review please ill make ake the second chapter and post it net week only after 2 or three reviews please**


	2. Chapter 2: traitor

I'm sad I didn't get many reviews but maybe it will improve if I keep writing so I'm going to do a minimum of three chapters before I start taking Ideas but feel free to leave them in the comment box.

And I have ISTEP this week so the update maybe a lil late don't kill me.

Previously 

_He dragged his thumb across his "chest seal" as he called it and out popped a scroll he eyed it curiously but knew he had no time to look at it. He put the scroll in his pocket and picked up the forbidden scroll. Just as he rolled it up he heard a familiar voice say "Naruto what are you doing, why did you steal the scroll of forbidden sealing?" "Does this mean I pass Ikura-sensei, I did learn a technique after all" as Naruto was saying this Mizuki showed up and said "yes Naruto, just give me the scroll and I'll give you your headband" ._

"_No Naruto don't do it he only wants the scroll" screamed Ikura, but Mizuki was one step ahead and said "hey Naruto if you give me the scroll I'll tell you why everyone hates you" at this Naruto took a step forward wanting to know the answer to his most asked question "No Mizuki it's forbidden don't say anything!" Ikura screamed at the traitorous man to no avail cause he said "Naruto you know of the nine tailed fox right, the fourth never killed it he sealed it in you Naruto, you are the reincarnation of the none tailed fox."_

And now on with the story

"He he nothing to say little demon boy" Mizuki taunted, but missed the look of realization that showed up on Naruto's face. _"So that's what he meant by the apology" _Naruto thought missing the taunt if, and he had caught it he might have reacted but not in the way Mizuki would have liked. _"this explains my second chakra in me, so I can use his chakra…let's see if I can scare Mizuki, hey fox can you hear me' _Naruto thought to which came the reply_**"What so my jailer finally talks to me, what do you want brat" **__"I want your help to scare Mizuki he the one who told me about you and I thought if I can call on your chakra like I did on "that night" I should at least ask you first so, will you let me use your chakra'_ to say Kyuubi was stunned was to say Guy was only a little weird (A/N: no offence guy GUY: None taken) _**'Wait your asking me for my permission to use my chakra not taking it like the ones before you, why?' **__'Well I figure I would hate to be sealed inside someone who uses my chakra without asking so I should at least be polite' _Naruto thought the replies to the surprised fox. He opened his eyes to see Ikura standing in front of him with a fuma shuriken sticking out of his back.

Ikura looked at Naruto and was shocked his eyes were no longer blue but they were now red with slits for pupils **"you wanted a demon so ill asked Naruto if I could teach the bastard a lesson, it's good to see you again Ikura" **Ikura's face showed a look of understanding before he replied "you to Kurama, been twelve years I've spent waiting for you to wake up." Ikura fell to the ground and Kurama looked up to the scared Mizuki **"you, you hurt my friend the kit I left grew into a man and now that I'm back I'm going to stick up were couldn't" **Naruto/Kyuubi ran at Mizuki and punched him in the face. Mizuki had snapped to reality and used his free hand not griping a fuma shuriken to hand flip and throw the shuriken at Naruto who used his nails to scratch the shuriken. _"Hey fox let me have control" _Naruto thought watching the entire thing happen _**"All right kit, have it back?" **_With that Naruto regained control.

"So Mizuki-teme had enough yet or do you want the fox again" Naruto stated and had no idea he was being watched. By now Naruto had held off Mizuki enough for anube to show up

_**So everyone that's another chapter I hope you lie it if I read it twice I think it's great **_

_**And now for my poll **_

_**Chicks in the series who may be used in the pairing **_

_**Hinata(I like)**_

_**Ino(ok)**_

_**Anko(hot)**_

_**Femhaku(I love this pairing)**_

_**Naruto eyes**_

_**Sharingan**_

_**Byakugan**_

_**Rose mirror eye (my own creation allows Naruto to copy other bloodlines at the expense of one day of his life and then commbine them)**_

_**Rinnegan ( own touches like color and the seventh path can use yin and yang release but unlocks only when you find and defeat your fear, for a Rinnegan hard because they also have Rinnegan) **_

Thnkx please _**Read & review**_


	3. Chapter 3: practice

_Previously_

_"So Mizuki-teme had enough yet or do you want the fox again" Naruto stated and had no idea he was being watched. By now Naruto had held off Mizuki enough for anube to show up._

**The poll is still up if you read and vote thnx. Sorry for not updating I've been at my dad's and he has no internet I just stopped by the library to type this up. And it's taken a long time but from now on I will update every month but that will start in June.**

Ino: hey everyone what's up?

Me: Ino since you're here would you do the honor of doing the disclaimer

Ino: sure!** Mathew doesn't own Naruto or ****_Sasuke_**

Me: thanx Ino I owe yea

Ino: I'll take being with Sasuke

Me: nah

Ino: why not

Me: cause I said

**And without further ado the story.**

Naruto stood in front of the third Hokage looking down he knew he would be punished for stealing the scroll of sealing. But maybe he could get out of trouble he did know how the third could defeat his paperwork "enemy".

Naruto looked up and Strautobi as he spoke to him "Naruto you took the scroll of sealing that is a major offence against Konoha, but you did also defeat a traitor so they equal out but I must know what all did you read in the scroll." At this Naruto knew he was busted "I read the kage bunshin no justsu and the note about receiving its memory." At this the third was relived, little did he know that little Naruto was about to drop a bomb shell on him. "I also read to note from my dad and I want some answers" the third sighed and grabbed a bottle of headache pills from his desk before beginning his log explanation "Naruto you must know that your father loved you and he wanted to see you grow but the seal he used on Kyubi took his life, and I never told you because I was afraid you would go tell everyone" at this Naruto looked like he understood so he continued "I will have your things moved to your new house but I ask you not to tell anyone about you heritage at least not yet, you will be given the scrolls left for you containing all you fathers techniques except one, his most powerful is that ok with you?" Strautobi asked to witch Naruto replied "you bet old man now I want to ask you a question who is my cousin" at this the third went ridged "no I don't have as clue who he is" he replied. "Alright but I would like some help with a problem I have jiji, I need better chakra control" Naruto knew the third wouldn't help him for free so he thought hos next sentence clearly. "I'll tell you how to beet your paper work" the third pulled three scrolls form his desk and said "tell me please I need to know its driving me insane". Naruto made his hand sign and in a puff the clone grabbed a piece of paper form the stack and said "use kage bunshin."

(Time skip: later that night)

Naruto was lying in bed rubbing his eyes he had been practicing his chakra control all day with the sand exercise. Similar to the leaf exercise he had to make sand levitate above his head he had just got it down when he ran out of chakra and the sand fell into his eyes. Tomorrow he would work on tree/wall walking. Then he would work on to water walking, and maybe he would work on the mystery scroll after words.

(Time skip: next morning)

Naruto awoke to the sunlight hitting his face. He slowly dragged his feet over the edge of his bed while rubbing his eyes. He got up and stumbled to the bathroom to wash him up for the academy. He hopped in the cold shower and washed quickly. After his shower he walked to the kitchen he got his cereal poured and was about to grab the milk when he noticed a letter in the mail.

Naruto class has been postponed until Ikura gets better

, The third

"Perfect I can practice my chakra control now." After breakfast Naruto lied down with his feet touching the wall. He began to push chakra to his feet. The wall was cracking slowly, so Naruto lessened to amount of chakra until the wall no longer cracked he put his feet on the wall and tried to pull it off to find I was harder than before. Naruto slowly began to push little more chakra to his feet, and this time he struggled to remove his foot.

(Time skip: 1 hour later)

Naruto slowly walked through his house he was having trouble with the upside down view it got him confused. He had been walking on the roof all day to improve his chakra control. Currently he was walking around while sticking a leaf to his nose it was harder than normal. It felt as if he was trying to look both left and right at the same time. He had figured out that he could have clone gain chakra control for him with the sand exercise. So now he was relaxing with his leaf while his 2 clones worked on water walking in the bathroom.

(Time skip: noon)

Naruto was slurping his ramen down when he received his clone's memories. He sighed as he walked into the bathroom to try what his clones could not seem to do he stepped on the water and began to push chakra to his feet only to sink into the scalding water.

(Hokage tower: night time)

Jiraiya of the Sannin sat on his teacher's desk in thought. When he spoke it was in a low voice "sensei was it really a good idea to give Naruto _that scroll_ so early in his career?" to which the thirds own voice replied "yes I do think it was a good idea this way Naruto will think I accidentally gave him a powerful jutsu" at this Jiraiya understood "But in truth, your preparing him for Kakashi's test aren't you" "Yes" came the thirds reply a moment later.

(Naruto's house)

"Ohhhhh! You push chakra thru your feet into the water's surface" Naruto exclaimed while reading the scroll on water walking. He put down the scroll and created a clone to go try this, while he picked up the mystery scroll and opened it. What he saw made his mouth drop it was steps to learn movement of chakra. He looked at the first step it read

_Chakra moves ether left or right through the body_

_ To find out which yours is release chakra in your palm it will spin very slowly ether of the two. _

Naruto did as it said to find his moved right. So he read to next step. He had to turn his chakra left instead of its natural right to increase his speed if you can spin it fast enough to create wind while moving against its natural direction you can move it higher speeds with its natural current helping you. Naruto was so eager to learn something this cool that he made ten clones to help him; he wasn't an idiot he knew that if her had too many clones giving him memories it would cause brain damage. As he was doing the exercise he felt his speed increase at a very slow rate, but this somehow felt different he felt like he'd done this before. _'strange' _he thought.

**And that's a rap I will be making my chapters a lot linger from now on this took me a half hour to type imagine a month's worth of typing.**

**Well once again the poll is still open please**

**Bye**


	4. Chapter 4: team placement day arives

**Hey everyone I'm back again I hope you liked the last chapter and I hope you voted even as a guest this weak I'll be looking at the results.**

**Any ways this chapter is going to be really long compared to all my other chapters**

**Me**: will you do the honors Sakura

**Sakura**: sure but y me again

**Me**: cause I said so and I'm the author

**Sakura**: fine Mathew1998 doesn't own any of the Naruto characters

**Me**: now was that so hard

**Anyways on with the story**

"Speak-human"

_'Thoughts- human'_

_"Letter or scroll reading"_

**_"Inner Sakura thoughts"_**

**Previously'**

**Naruto did as it said to find his chakra moved right. So he read to next step. He had to turn his chakra left instead of its natural right to increase his speed if you can spin it fast enough to create wind while moving against its natural direction you can move it higher speeds with its natural current helping you. Naruto was so eager to learn something this cool that he made ten clones to help him; he wasn't an idiot he knew that if her had too many clones giving him memories it would cause brain damage. As he was doing the exercise he felt his speed increase at a very slow rate, but this somehow felt different he felt like he'd done this before. 'Strange' he thought.**

(Naruto's house 7:32 am a weak later)

Naruto was sitting at the table eating his bowl of ramen for breakfast and was wishing he had something else to eat, he actually hated most ramen but he needed food and it was cheap, while spinning his bowl l of noodles to the left with his chakra he can go just fast enough to spin it without spilling it. He had been practicing his chakra control all weak while having his clones help hi learn something's he missed in the academy; he had some clones break into the library to get books since he wasn't allowed in because of the fox. Speaking of whom was busy messing with Naruto's DNA while he wasn't sleeping, not that Naruto knew of this. He had been trying to increase his speed he had his clones help him at one time with their help keeping the flow up he had been increasing his speed till he could make an abdicate wind current flow from it , now he was working on doing this alone with slow success. He looked over at the clock to notice it was almost 8:04 and he was going to be late for the team placement. He dumped his bowl in the sink and grabbed his new jacket and made ten clones. "hey boss what's up" the clones said in union to witch he replied "I need you guys to start gathers chakra into one of you and that person to start meditating like in the books we read" it was surprisingly easy to get his clones to work for him they all had no mind of their own only followed his word to the t. he left as his clones sat down to begin there exercise to gain control of foreign chakra. He had thought it would be great if he could suck the chakra from an enemy and leave them helpless or incapacitated. He ran down the street to the academy. Naruto made it just in time to walk into the classroom and have every one stare at him like he didn't belong. He began to walk the trek to his seat till Kiba yelled out "hey Naruto what are you doing her I thought you failed the gennin exams cause you couldn't do a bunshin" now Naruto was mad he was just put on a high podium by a very obnoxious kid in his opinion. Naruto not liking the attention said "The reason I couldn't do a bunshin was because of my massive reserves and little control over them I would over power my clone and it would turn out dead, so instead I was taught a new bunshin technique to replace bunshin, kage bunshin a solid clone instead of an illusion clone." By now Sasuke's interest was peaked "How big are your reserves Naruto, that's a jonnin technique so you must have jonnin reserve levels" by now everyone was amazed Sasuke barley spoke and he was never this excited about something. "It won't matter Sasuke-kun reserves are probably bigger right Sasuke-kun?" Sakura the number one Sasuke fan girl said, to which Sasuke said "no mine are only high gennin" amazing everyone. By now Ikura had entered the room and saw that Naruto wanted to go to his seat in peace so he answered for him with "no Naruto here has almost sannin level reserves of chakra but the control of a new academy student, but with proper control he would be able to take on a chunnin and win with his kage bunshin and reserves his size, but I would very much like if you would all quite down please and sit in your seats so I can begin the team selecting process" Ikura answered amazing everyone but Naruto he knew this already so he sat down at his seat and began to sin his chakra while he tuned out Ikura till he heard him say his team. "Team seven will be Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Hurono, and Sasuke Uchiha with the jonnin instructor of Kakashi Hatake; you will meet here at 2 to meet your jonnin instructor. Team eigh…" by now Naruto was tuning him out again while increasing his chakra movement speed he was now at the speed he reached with his clone earlier in the weak so he started to push it with his all to see cuts appear on the bottom of the desk. Just then the bell rung and they left with a few parting words from Ikura about the long road ahead of them. Naruto left to his apartment to eat a little bit of lunch while moving one to the next step of his chakra movement training.

Once he reached his apartment he unlocked the door and stepped inside to find his messy house and his clones doing there exercise. "Guys you can disperse now" he said to the clones while he grabbed his movement scroll as he called it and began to read the next step. He checked the clock to see how much time he had till he had to go meet his team he had about 4 and ½ hours left.

(Time skip: 3 hours)

We look to find young Naruto with a water balloon in his hand with bumps all around it. Suddenly as if the balloon was poked it bust and soaked Naruto form head to toe. Naruto then reached over to grab the package of rubber balls he grabbed form the store earlier. He then thought about they step itself _'this is obviously to build power and speed but I have the speed so power that's what this exercise builds' _with that thought he began to push chakra trough his hand and rotate and spin it inside the ball. He kept doing this until he made a hole and noticed that chakra was seeping out all over his hand he needed to control his output more. He took a look at the scroll.

_If you need to control the spot in which your body releases chakra use paint to draw a symbol in the middle of your hand and focus on this while you release chakra this should help you if need be. _

At this Naruto was amazed that the scroll held this type of knowledge _'I guess the writer had trouble with the chakra output too" _he thought still amazed. He went and got paint to paint the Konoha leaf symbol of his hand to focus on everyone who came to love Naruto. He got ready to try again once he finished painting the symbol on his hand.

(Time skip: 1 hour 17 minutes later)

Naruto had tons of popped balls all over the place. Naruto looked at the clock while putting ice on his arm to cool the burns from the strain he had put it under lately. As he headed out the door to meet his team at the academy room.

**And that's a rap I thought it would be nice to add another chapter I hope you liked it I love the way it's going and can any of you guess the jutsu he's learning. The polls still open if you want to review and vote.**

**And now for my poll**

**_Chicks in the series that may be used in the pairing_**

**Hinata (I like)**

**Ino (ok)**

**Anko (hot)**

**Femhaku (I love this pairing)**

**_Naruto eyes_**

**Sharingan**

**Byakugan**

**Rose mirror eye (my own creation allows Naruto to copy other bloodlines at the expense of one day of his life and then combine them) ps. Naruto is Uzumaki so he will live longer than most people like 20 extra years' worth of life**

**Rinnegan ( own touches like color and the seventh path can use yin and yang release but unlocks only when you find and defeat your fear, for a Rinnegan hard because they also have Rinnegan)**

**And wow two chapters in one day I think I'm going to go for a third tonight or tomorrow I have been spending so much time at the library that I may as well live here.**


	5. Chapter 5: team meating

**Hey everyone it's good to be typing again I'm a little tired so it might have a couple areas that have areas of mistakes. Again I say imp tired so I might have errors**

**The polls still open I will close it in about 5 or 4 more chapters**

**This chapter shall contain the explanation to the bell test bell test or at least my version of it**

**Previously**

**Naruto had tons of popped balls all over the place. Naruto looked at the clock while putting ice on his arm to cool the burns from the strain he had put it under lately. As he headed out the door to meet his team at the academy room his arm began to feel better.**

Naruto ran into the class room and immediately ran up the wall to the ceiling so as to not give his teammates a chance to ask him questions. He took out his balloon to practice the next step he was supposed to create a chakra shell on the inside of the balloon then pop the balloon by extending the shell he had the shell easy, but extending the shell was hard for him because it took all of his new found control to even create a shell let alone extend it to the point of popping the balloon. So for now, he focused on creating the shell as fast as possible because it took him 12 seconds to create one but he didn't have the time to do this in the middle of a fight. That and he wanted to impress his team. He knew that he and his team were going to be together for a while so they might open up to him 'maybe I will finally have some friends Naruto' thought while concentrating on making the shell, he had just dropped a second from his time. Suddenly his concentration was broke by the door opening and Sasuke and Sakura walked in and began the usual activities, for Sasuke it was sitting there brooding, and for Sakura it was fawning over Sasuke. He began to concentrate on creating his shell again; it was becoming easier than ever to do this simple act of chakra shaping and movement.

(Time skip: 2 and ½ hours)

Naruto was lying on the ceiling once again bored from having nothing to do. He was now able to create and reshape his shell in less than a second now he was once again working on his speed he could now compress his output into a shell to make chakra kunai and shuriken while very impressive they consumed a lot of chakra he could barely use it 20 times each without feeling tired and stiff from exhaustion surprisingly the other two members of his team had yet to even notice he was not there let alone on the roof. He dropped to the floor to gain the attention of both of his teammates. "Where have you been baka, and what's with the lame clothes I thought you only wore orange jumpsuits that scream ahhh hear I am and I'm a target or did you just try to copy Sasuke to be cool" Sakura screeched "shut it banshee replied Naruto" was his cold reply, he was sick of the way she acted It didn't matter if she was his first friend, and his first love she knew he was an orphan and poor so the comments just had to stop. Sakura herself was in shock she wondered if she over did it and drove him away. It had been a while since she heard him mad, in fact it had been since the day she'd met him. Sakura began to flash back to earlier in life. It was just after the start of the ninja academy for the year her friend Ino was sick and she wanted to meet a new friend. On her way to the ninja academy playground some drunks stepped in front of her and asked "want to have a little fun girly" and began to grab her, only to fall backwards out cold with a rock stuck to the back of his skull. The rest soon followed him to the ground "rapping little girl is disgusting and wrong go get a girl your own age, are you ok Sakura" she answered with "How do you know me and thank you" "I go to the academy with you don't you remember". She was saved from the pedophiles by someone who she had written off as a clown. For that entire week the spent time together and he even gave her a pink ribbon o put in her hair to show off her beautiful forehead, as he called it. When Ino came back she made a promise to herself that she would treat him bad but never forget him by always wearing the ribbon so others wouldn't know she liked him and that she would apologize when the people saw the young smart man she saw when she looked at him. She had been developing feelings for him for a while not friend feelings but love, but she just ruined her chances for good she thought.

She looked sad Naruto thought he knew about her promise to herself he had heard her the day she made it that's why he did what he did he wanted to bring the girl he saw as a kid back the one he had fallen in love with. But this time she had taken it to far that comment was just wrong. He'd always been nice to her he'd never yelled at her when she would hit him, yell at him, or insult him, so he was done it was time to move on.

Just then the door opened and a man with gravity defying silver hair walked in and said "my first impression of you is you are all a bunch of brats" at this every one sweat dropped. He continued with "meet me on the roof", and with that there sensei shushined to the roof, to await his students.

Back down stairs Sakura and Sasuke made their ways up the stairs while Naruto climbed out the window and walked up the wall. Needless to say his team was surprised when he walked on to the roof from the side of the building.

"Now then why don't you tell me your name, likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams for the future" their sensei said. "Why don't you start to show us how it goes?" Sakura said in a hushed voice that surprised both Sasuke and Naruto. "Fine my name is Hatake Kakashi and I don't have many dislikes many likes, as for hobbies your too young for that and dreams, never really thought about it" all three sweat dropped and though _'all we learned was his name'. _"you first pinky" he said hoping to see some fire in her she looked up and said "I like a certain someone but I've never told him, I dislike how imp to scared to tell how I really feel most of the time, my hobbies are reading to try and improve my knowledge and my dreams for the future is to try and win back someone I pushed away" she said in a timid voice her old self emerging once again. Shocked at her voice when her file said banshee when it came to voice he moved on to Naruto "now you Blondie" he said to tease his sensei's son a little "I don't feel like talking about myself" Naruto said in a hurried rush that had everyone there surprised. Finally he turned to Sasuke "what about you emo" at this Sasuke sweat dropped "I have little likes, many dislikes, and no hobbies other than to train, and my dream… no ambition is to kill a certain someone" he said in his usual way.

Alright now that that's out of the way I want to tell you all to come to training ground seven in the morning around 8, oh and I'd advise not to eat breakfast or you'll throw up" Kakashi said in a comical voice. After that all the students left.

(Time skip 8:56 pm Naruto's house)

'_Why can't I get this'_ Naruto thought to himself _'I can do all the other steps just fine why can't I get them all at once' _he thought as he tried again. He looked at the scroll for more tips to see a foot note he had no notice of before

_"Dear third if you have trouble with the final step work on staring a flow that creating the spiral sphere and add the shield in later. , sincerely the fourth_

He knew now how he would master the spiral chakra sphere control technique so he began to create his spiral and flow while adding rotation it was a lot easier. He then slowly added in the shield and compressed it to the size of a baseball.

**And that's a rap. I'm done for today I hopped you liked it if you have a problem with the speed he learned the rasengan in remember in canon it took him a week to create a fully functional rasengan.**

**So here's the poll again for the eyes **

**Sharingan**

**Byakugan**

**Rose mirror eye (my own creation allows Naruto to copy other bloodlines at the expense of one day of his life and then combine them)**

**Rinnegan ( own touches like color and the seventh path can use yin and yang release but unlocks only when you find and defeat your fear, for a Rinnegan hard because they also have Rinnegan) **

**Thanks please Read & review**


	6. Chapter 6: a day of training

**Hey I'm back again I don't have reviews so I need help to make the story more readable.**

**Person rant: why the fuck do mishi make Sasuke come back in the new chapter of Naruto and why dose Sakura still have to like him. Ahhhhhhhhh! personal rant over**

**The poll is still open please vote for me I need reviews.**

**Previously**

**He knew now how he would master the spiral chakra sphere control technique so he began to create his spiral and flow while adding rotation it was a lot easier. He then slowly added in the shield and compressed it to the size of a baseball.**

Naruto was tired it was 6 in the morning and his clones were working on their reading still. He had now learned almost everything he had missed in the last couple years at the academy. The only thing he didn't like was the headaches he got when he dispelled his clones it was making him exhausted the amount of knowledge he was cramming in his head. He was slowly drifting to sleep in and out when one of his clones dispelled after sleeping for the night because of falling asleep. He suddenly felt rejuvenated he then realized he could have clones sleep for him he made two to lay down and sleep but only gave them enough chakra to last till 11 in the morning, he was loving being able to control his chakra at an advanced level of a jonnin. The chakra movement exercises really helped him learn to control his chakra to insane levels of almost perfect. With his kage reserves he could now go on water walking up hill which was something even jonnin had a problem doing on most accounts. He was still tired himself so he didn't want to sleep during the team meeting later today so he closed his eyes to catch some

Naruto up woke about 7:24 after falling asleep from exertion and metal strain as his clones that had been learning for him had dispelled after a period of four days he now knew all he'd missed in the academy and then some he know had the control of a jonnin and the knowledge of a chunnin. He could now survive on his own and with the new knowledge he had gain he would thrive. He held out his hand and formed a rasengan he remembered from his clones that this was one of the fourths most powerful creations. 'I'll make you proud of me dad' he thought. Naruto glanced over at the clock to see he had twenty minutes to get to the training ground. He took his final chakra control scroll with him. He ran through the street so fast with his chakra enhanced speed that civilians had no idea it was him, if they had they would have given him there glares or ignored him. The villagers didn't bother him anymore they were just mean in his opinion. He was better than them he would never stoop to their level.

He made it there to see both of his teammates sitting waiting for him. He pointed to both of them and motioned for them to follow. He led them to the trees and made a clone and told it to go get some soldier pills. "ok we need to work together if we want to pass because it will prove we can work as a team" Naruto said remembering the book he read that said the test that jonnin instructors give is to test a team's teamwork "so I need you guys to have better control over your chakra now that I've raised my own, so lay down with your feet touching the tree in front of you" he continued. Over the next half hour he explained they exercise and all the exercises they would be doing together. Surprisingly Sakura listened to what Naruto said and didn't argue that Sasuke had perfect control already, instead she walked up the tree in no time. That's when she fell from exhaustion. Naruto work on her chakra system while she was asleep by pushing his own into her and stretching her chakra coils to their maximum he held them at this position till she woke up and he gave her a chakra poisoning pills to recover chakra and to eject any of his chakra from her system. In no time at all they were all working on control again Naruto working on the kunai floating exercise and the others working on tree walking. Naruto could now use hi chakra to create a bunshin without over loading it, While Sakura was working on her reserves, and Sasuke was tree walking to raise his own control so he could use his high gennin level reserves more effective. They had been working for two hours and they were pooped that is Sasuke and Sakura, Naruto was fine he had been working on floating a kunai but that was too easy so he moved on to spinning the kunai. They all stopped and their stomachs rumbled so Naruto made a clone to go get them some ramen from the ramen bar he loved to go to, not for the ramen but for the people they were precious to him.

(Time skip 10:24)

The clone had just returned so they were eating. Naruto was taking his time thanks to his clone they had read a book on manners while they were at the library. Suddenly Sakura spoke for the first time that day "So Naruto –Kun what are we doing now since sensei has still yet to show up. Naruto was surprised that she was being quiet and that she used Kun in his name. He wanted to hg her but he didn't he knew she did care on the inside but she would never show it not really he was now ready to move on so she had to keep him chasing her. Naruto looked up and what Sakura saw made her flinch, she saw a cold stare. "we will continue to work on our control for today at least, then if we pass the test together we will work on strength, cause I don't know about you but we need to be a lot stronger if we want to be real ninja" he finished with a sigh he had been ready to be a ninja all his life he was ready to remove his mask of stupidity and show how he was a closet genius. He knew he would have to build his strength and he thought that if he had weighs on he would be able to increase his strength tenfold with his natural healing ability his muscles would heal from strain at night and get stronger during the day he could have his clone help him do chakra control.

What Naruto didn't know was that Kakashi had arrived at the training field and was waiting for them to show the one thing they needed to and that was for Sakura and Sasuke to follow his order or at least consider it as an option. What happened next would both astound and amaze him for a long time he saw the other two nods their heads and begin to walk up their tree with little effort. He jumped down to see Naruto spinning a kunai above is hand he was now ready to move on to chakra movement basics he had planned to teach his students. He snuck up behind Naruto and said "so the others just learned this on their own or did or teach them Naruto" to which Naruto replied "I taught them to climb the trees if we were going to be a team we need to be the best we could so we are helping Sakura bring her reserves up and Sasuke learn better control of his. "Well you are all doing just fine and by the way you all passed with flying colors" with that he shushined away and they all shrugged their shoulders.

(Hokage tower)

All the jonnin instructors were there even Kakashi surprisingly when the third called for report. "Teams 1 thru 6 fail" said Asuma Strautobi "team seven pass" Kakashi sad to the astonishment of all the other jonnin in the room… "Team eight pass" said Kurina surprising all the others again. "I guess that means I should tell you mine passed to dad" said Asuma

(Time skip night fall)

Naruto lay in bed happy that today had gone well enough he thought so at least. Both his teammates had mastered the tree walking exercise, with his help of course. He was going to get some weights tomorrow, apparently Sasuke already had a pair that he'd never thought to use, and Sakura said she'd buy her own pair on her way home. He wasn't tired from the sleep his clones did for him but he needed to fall asleep any way so he closed his eyes.

Unknown to Naruto was that a ribbon was tied on his door the very second he fell asleep and crying Sakura ran home. Once home she ran to her room and began to cry into her mother's arms. "Sakura what's wrong with you were you hurt" her mother said in a hurry already knowing what was causing her daughter so much pain 'she finally did it didn't she thought her mother. "I hurt him mom I really hut him this time" Sakura said in a hushed voice that was barely audible. "Who?" her mother questioned. "Naruto, I hurt Naruto and he will probably hate me now he hasn't been looking at me the same he has been barely talking to me anymore, it hurts so bad mom I wish I could have just told him I liked him back accepted one of his dates or at least been nicer to him" Sakura said breaking into mare tears.

It had taken all night but Sakura's mom had been able to calm her down, she knew her daughter had been mean to Naruto so she wasn't mad at him and she knew that things would work out kami help her if they didn't.

**And I think I'm going to stop here I will be updating daily now because I am of school so daily updates woo yeah. I'm glad school ended today it is just great that I got this done I will be updating with you input from now on if you have flames keep them to you self and so you know I'm not Italian I just like the word flame so I used it. Heres the poll again so you can vote. And the pairing will be femhaku Naruto onto poll. **

**Sharingan**

**Byakugan**

**Rose mirror eye (my own creation allows Naruto to copy other bloodlines at the expense of one day of his life and then combine them)**

**Rinnegan ( own touches like color and the seventh path can use yin and yang release but unlocks only when you find and defeat your fear, for a Rinnegan hard because they also have Rinnegan)**


	7. Chapter 7

hey everyone i sure your looking forward to a new chapetr but i think i'm going to discontinue this story for now


End file.
